deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune City
}| }| }} |image = |psychopath = Fortune City psychopaths |survivor = Fortune City survivors |mission = all cases, all missions |}} Fortune City, Nevada is a Las Vegas-themed adult ammusement and entertainment resort, complete with casinos and hotels, which serves as the main setting in Dead Rising 2. It is not an actual city, and was built in the state of Nevada around 1992. The city of Las Vegas was destroyed via nuke due to a zombie outbreak three years before, the remains of which are still sealed off by the government. Fortune City has many notable locations including the Fortune City Hotel, the Fortune City Arena, and the strip is ironically home to a shopping mall. Fortune City was chosen as the location for the latest installment of the controversial game show, Terror is Reality. Outbreak Three years after the Las Vegas incident, Fortune City became the site of yet another zombie outbreak. The resort had recently been chosen as the venue for the latest installment of Terror is Reality, a controversial gameshow that involes the slaughter of the undead. Shortly after midnight, following an episode of Terror is Reality, the zombies were intentionally released from captivity, in what appeared to be an act of terrorism. The zombies spread rapidly, infecting the thousands of visitors and spectators and soon, Fortune City was completely overrun. Chuck Greene, a contestant on Terror is Reality, was one of the few survivors who made it to the emergency shelter with his daughter; Katey, only to discover he had been falsely accused of causing the outbreak. With only three days before the military arrived for cleanup, Chuck worked with Stacey Forsythe of CURE, and Rebecca Chang of Channel 6 Action News, and discovered the harsh truth behind the outbreak, and the one in Las Vegas, where Chuck had lost his wife. Phenotrans, the developers of Zombrex, were responsible, with their reason being to continue the production of the highly profitable drug When the military cleanup failed after facing a stronger form of zombie, Fortune City was scheduled to follow the same fate as Las Vegas, a government issued firebomb would destroy the city in an effort to contain the virus. After the supervisor of the emergency shelter revealed himself to be in league with Phenotrans, he executed Rebecca and made a getaway. Chuck managed to stop him and halt the firebombing. After rescuing his daughter and Stacey from the insane TiR host; Tyrone King, whom Chuck had previously believed to be the culprit and captured him, Chuck, Katey and Stacey escaped Fortune City. It is assumed that the firebombing was re-scheduled and hit at a later time. Attractions The resort is divided up into several major areas, consisting of hotel casinos and plazas: Hotel Casinos *Fortune City Hotel *Americana Casino *Atlantica Casino *Slot Ranch Casino *Yucatan Casino Plazas *Royal Flush Plaza *Palisades Mall *Platinum Strip *South Plaza *Food Court *Fortune Park *Fortune City Arena *Silver Strip External Links *Fortune City website, complete with a virtual tour, map and info on attractions *Interactive Map with all hidden items survivors etc. Gallery Image:Fortune_strip.jpg|Fortune City Strip Poker 01.jpg|A poker machine in one of the city's many casinos. FC stores outside.jpg|Stores in Fortune City Dead-Rising-2_FCGlobe.jpg|Fortune City Strip Category:Dead Rising 2 Locations